1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic countermeasure jamming systems that are capable of interrupting radio links from triggering devices used in connection with improvised explosive devices. In particular, the invention related to a look through mode for sensing the presence of radio links.
2. Description of Related Art
Known countermeasure systems have diverse broadband radio signal generators that are fed into a relatively simple antenna. The antenna attempts to have omni-directional coverage. The simplest antenna is a half dipole oriented vertically at the center of the area to be protected by jamming. The problem with such antennas is that they do not have spherical coverage patterns for truly omni coverage. Coverage of such a simple antenna appears shaped like a donut with gaps in coverage above and below the plane of the donut because the simple dipole cannot operate as both an end fire antenna and an omni antenna. More complex antennas may add coverage in end fire directions but generate interference patterns that leave gaps in coverage.
In an environment where small improvised explosive devices (IED) are placed in airplanes, busses or trains and triggered by radio links distant from the IED, it becomes more important to successfully jam the radio link without gaps in jamming system coverage.
Known omni directional systems radiate to provide 360 degree coverage on a plane with elevations plus or minus of the plane. Very few truly omni directional antenna systems are known to create coverage in three dimensions on a unit sphere. Difficulties are encountered that include, for example, the feed point through the sphere causes distortion of the radiation pattern, metal structures near the antenna cause reflections that distort the radiation pattern, and the individual radiating element of an antenna inherently does not produce a spherical radiation pattern. In addition, providing a spherical radiation pattern over a broad band of frequencies can be extremely difficult. Antenna structures intended to shape the radiation pattern at one frequency can cause distortion in the radiation pattern at another frequency.